One issue with gimbaled systems is the transfer of data across the gimbal axes. Many conventional gimbaled systems use electrical slip rings or harnesses to transfer data cross the gimbal axes. For large amounts of data, electrical slip rings become more complex and may be less reliable. Harnesses become larger and induce undesired torque on the gimbaled system.
Thus, there are general needs for gimbaled systems and methods to transfer large amounts of data across the gimbal axes. There are also general needs for gimbaled systems and methods to transfer large amounts of data across the gimbal axes without the use of electrical slip rings or harnesses.